WHAT IF
by Beast1303
Summary: What if Harry opened the mirror that Sirius Gave Harry for cristmas .What would Happen diffrently
1. Default Chapter

WHAT IF  
  
What if Harry opened the Mirrior Sirius got him ?  
  
I am gonna write a story a bout Harry s 6th year . First I will give a summary happened at the end of the fifth year .  
  
I promise it will be good . I will start if I get 2 reviews plz review. 


	2. Summary

{Hey everyone sory for not posting but I just wanted to know if people would read it .well here it goes}  
  
( this is going to be a summary after what Happened If Harry opened the Mirror . It starts after chapter 34.)   
  
  
  
Harry strated Occlumency but didn't really try just like in the book. Then Harry had the vision of Sirius getting totured . Then Harry used the mirrior to find out that it was just a Fake vision set up by Voldermort . They found out about Kreacher being a kind of spy so Dumbledore and enerased his entire memory . So he new nothing but that He was Sirius and the Orders House elf .He didn't remember Sirius mother at all and became kinda good .  
  
Sirius forced Harry to study Occlumency and Dumbledore forced Snape to teach him .Dumbledore still got kicked out and Umbridge became Headmistress . Fred and George still did there going away prank on her . She fled . Harry got stronger at Occlumency . They still chased after Hagrid at the end .  
  
Voldermort was very angry that the fake vision had not worked so he staged an attack on Hogwarts the day after Exams. Students all stayed in there dorms and watched as the DA ( Harry Hermione Ron Ginny Nevielle Lunna) the teachers fought and Remus Tonks and some of the other Order members But no Dumbledore or Sirius Death eaters . Voldermort showed up late an made in intrence by killing Professer Treanwey ( I know shes not a real fan of harry but we can't Have to Diviantions teachers.)   
  
Harry and Voldermort started to Duel while everyone else fought around them . Then Dumbledore showed up with fudge and most of the Aurors at the Minstry and a black dog at his side . Dumbledore steped in front of Harry and Said Harry and the rest of the students to your dorm now. Harry tried to argue but the face of serousness told him not to .  
  
As Harry ran and the others were way a head of him he was grabed around the neck . It was petter then He heard him scream in agongy and then turned to see a black dog on top of petter The dog transfered into Sirius Sirius was about to kill him when harry ulled him into the bushes and told him not to Sirius fought back and said hes not giving him the chance to get away agian . But sirius turn him into his amiagi form and counjured up a bottle and put him in it and gave it to harry .  
  
  
  
They walked back out and itto the Great Hall were the rest of the DA were watching Sirius kept his eyes on the jar . Voldermort got dissarmed and then pulled a porkety out of his robes and vaanished leaveing all of his fellow Deathe eaters be hind . The remaing death Eaters Turned and ran They let them run for they wer way to tired but they had some captives so thety were happy . The captives were Bella , Lucius , Micnair , Crabe Goyle , and Nott.   
  
Sirius was free but Sirus said that Harry couldn't stay there just yet. harry was furious .  
  
{ I am going to write the first Chapter in like a half an hour It will get better} 


	3. Welcome Home Hary

{ I had to do Homework but i am back }  
  
Harry Layed in his bed mad , sad , and confused at the same time . He was furious at his Godfather Because he was finaly free and he still couldn't go live with him . then he was confused because everytime Harry seen him before he was free all they ever talked about was Harry moveing in with him. Then He was sad cause this made him feel like He didn't want him .   
  
Harry looked over and saw that it was 1:23 and it was his birthday . Harry waited up for a while to get his normal birthday cards but they never came . So he sliped asleep at like 2:30 with his glasses on and everthing .   
  
The next morning Harry was being wokeing by light shaking . He that he was dreaming because he never would be woken up like that at the Dursleys it was always violent shakeing .He opened his eyes and felt a jolt of happiness , because He seen his Godfather clean shaven and hair cut smileing." Happy to see Me?" he asked.   
  
" I thought you didn't want me ?" harry said happy and sad at the same time ." Harry I want you , what made you think that ?" He asked back? ' You never owled me or used the mirror all summer ." Harry stated " I have been preparing for you for us for our life together for now on . " "So you really want me to live with you ?" "Of course Harry your being stupid today . We talked about that every day when i was on the run i wouldn't change my mind . " Harry felt Happy and forgot everything but one thing he was still sad cause Sirius forgot his birthday .But He hugged him he was to happy to care . and a lot of people fot got about it not just him .   
  
"Lets pack" said Sirius Harry started to pack but Sirius grabbed his shoulder "Let me do it ." He said pulling out a brand new wand and waving it through the air and his trunck was packed and brrom was on top of his trunck . " How are we getting there?" Harry asked . "Brooms" said smileing and pulling out his very own Friebolt " I want to see if I can Hang with the great Potter " he said winking "Let me just shirnk this and put it in my pocket" He said and then did it and then Hoped on his firebolt . Harry Didn't know if the Dursleys Knew he was leaving but he didn't care he was gone for ever.   
  
They flew for a while this time it went faster because they didn't have to keep changing directions because of Moody. When Harry got there sirius handed him a piece of parchment that said : The Household of Sirius Black and Harry Potter Number 12 Grimmauld Place London.  
  
Harry smiled and memorized it .   
  
When the house appared it was totaly different The House was made of red Brick and the windows weren't broken the shingles were all in place , and instead of the black dor with the snake knocker , it was a Red door with a lion Head on the door and the bottom jaw moved up and down to knock. Sirius Knocked and said " Listen to that " It was dead slient ."No i don't hear anything " Harry replied . " Thats the point i got rid of the old hag .Welcome Home Harry" He said happily . He walked in and closed the door . it was pitch black sirius turned the Light on and the all Harry heard was Happy Birthday!  
  
There wasn't many people there but the ones that counted were . Hermione , Ron , Ginny , Fred George Bill Charlie Percy Mr. and Mrs Weasley Dumbledor Tonks and Remus . The room was full of color the walls were red and it had comfy chairs it looked just like the Gryffindor common room .   
  
Mrs. weasley brought out a big ice cream cake with a pitcher of the Falmouth Falcons (Harry s fav. team ) seeker . It said Happy sweet 16 Harry . " Thanxs but theres just one thing wrong ? ' "Whats that Harry ?" Asked Sirius sadly " This is the guy I am gonna beat out in three years ." Everyone laughed .   
  
After cake Everyone sat down by the fire place and opened presents. From Ron , Harry got a book on the Falmouth Flacons. and a news papper artical " this year is a national raivary for the Cup . It will be the Falmouth Falcons agianst the Chuldey Cannons . " Harry was happy he hadn't got any news from his world and this was good news .   
  
Next was a a card from Sirius in side were 4 tickets to the World Cup . Inside it he wrote: These tickets i bought with the money I got from the Minsiter for him felling badly . Love Sirius  
  
Harry jumped up and down in joy . Ron asked " whats got you so happy mate ?" " oh nothing just four tickets to Cup this year .' harry said flashing him the tickets to him and he did the same . Harry stoped and turned to Hermione will you go with me ? "" Yeah Ofcourse I will go to the match with you ?" "Yeah thats Kewl but thats not what I mean . Will you be My girlfriend? " harry asked not knowing at all were that came from . he new that Ron liked her but he didn't care he hide it for to long . " Yeah but were did that come from ." "from the first day on the train ." He said and pulled her into a hug and kissed her . He heard Mrs. Weasley and Tonks saying awww. He looked to Ron and saw a looked that surprised Harry . A look that said way to go mate .Then He looked to Remus and Sirius and they were beaming at him . and said together "Just like James"  
  
.  
  
Next was the Present from Reamus gave him a book for his advance Defense agianst the Dark arts . With a little note on the side that said : Here you'll need this this year I would know scince I am the teacher. Harry looked up and smiled and Nodded telling Him he wouldn't tell him his screct . From the rest of Weasley family he got sweets and joke things from the twins . Tonks gave him a new Wand cleaning kit . The Dumbledore gave him a babby Phoinex. Harry named him Blaze .   
  
{ If i get 2 more reviews I will write the next chapter} 


	4. The Match

{ hey I got some bad reviews , yeah I know my spelling is pretty bad but it gets better . If you don't like it then don't read it or review If it is a bad review then don't review i don't care if you think it is horrible cause some people like it . well i am gonna keep gonig even tho some people are rude .}   
  
  
  
The next couple of weeks were going by slow for Harry . They had been spent Sitting by the fire talking to Sirius and Remus , Listening to stories about the old days . This made Harry really wish he knew his mom and dad . Or they would be spent sitting in his new room petting Blaze and flirting with Hermione or just talking about nothing of any real importance to both of them .  
  
Finally the day came for the Qudditch match . When Harry woke up Sirius was already up and in the kitchen. " I am really glad you liked your birthday present , Harry."  
  
" Why wouldn't I be happy ?" He asked " I haven't had very many birthday presents but this is by far the best . " Sirius laughed  
  
" Do you want some eggs and bacon? " He asked Harry . " I'll make them ."  
  
" yeah " Harry said simply While Sirius was making the breakfast Ron came down excited and shortly fallowed by Hermione . They ate breakfast quitly till Hermione asked "Who do you think will win ?"  
  
"Falcons." "Cannons" Harry and Ron said at the same time ." Aw come one Harry The Cannons have the best Chasers in the leagues . " Ron commented.  
  
" Please Grof is the best seeker in the world , Be sides me any way ."Harry said angryly.  
  
" It doesn't matter how good the seeker is if the keeper can't block a goal , and the chasers score 150 points before he can find the snitch ." Ron finished .  
  
Harry was about to argue but Sirius started " Guys just shut up well we'll find out later no won't we ."  
  
"Falcons are still gonna win." Harry said putting his two cents in .   
  
" I said shut it ." Sirius yelled at Harry . Through the rest of breakfast Harry and Ron shot pericing glares to each other .   
  
After breakfast they all got there stuff and started out to the Fire place. They were gonna use floo to Diagon Alley Because there was gonna be a porkety there this time so they all flooed to the Leaky Caudron they meet up some people Harry didn't know and Harry felt the tug on his navel as he spun and landed on on top of Hermione " Oohh Harry " Hermione said sniggering .Harry blushed a bright shade of red and jumped up and helped her up .  
  
This time they didn't have to walk to far . When they got to the front gate to the camp it was a auror that was working the gate incase anything happened like the last time.  
  
They went stright to their camp site and Sirius threw down a small box "Stand Back." He warned and as soon as he said that the box started expanding at a great rate . Then finaly it stoped and it looked like it could fit the whole Weasly family in it more comfotable then the Burrow could.   
  
In side it Had a main room that was twice the size as the Gryffindor common room . Then it split in to to rooms. A room for Harry , Ron , and Sirius the other Room was For Hermione . There was plenty of living space.  
  
They left their omminoclurs and stuff and went for a walk around the camp . As soon as they were 10 feet away from the tent someone was trying to sell them stuff. Harry seen a cool looking shirt that had a Falcons logo on the fron and on the back had a falcon swooping down and grabbing Cannons players off their broom with their claws. So Harry bought one for him and one for Hermione. Harry told her that she liked them because he was her boyfriend and she should like what he likes . Hermione thought it was ok because she thought the Falcons robes looked cool .  
  
When you walked around the camp you could tell who were die hard Cannons fans cause there tents were bright orange. They got kind boared so they went back to the tent .  
  
  
  
When they got back Sirius had lunch for them . They sat at the table That looked like a garden table that Harry remembered his aunt used to have . Ron and Harry wouldn't even look at each other they were getting tense because the game started in a half hour .   
  
  
  
They had to walk through a set of woods but the walk was no where near as long as it was the previous time Harry went to a Qudditch Cup.   
  
When they got to the stadium it was packed . Harry didn't see any one he knew . He was looking around when he saw a very pretty woman walking up to there group. She had Brown hair with blonde streaks and was a little taller then Harry and the same size as Ron but not lanky . Sirius must have Knew her cause he said " Hey Heather "  
  
"Sirius I knew that was you ." She paused and smiled "I knew you wouldn't Do that to James and Lily . O forget that , that's the past right." She smiled agian . "How have you been doing ?"  
  
"Good , just getting a house ready for me and Harry." He said proudly.  
  
She looked over to Harry and didn't even look to his scar. This made Harry like her . " Oh my you are defalinty James son , Oh and look at those beautiful eyes I wouln't forget those in a million years ."  
  
"You knew my Mum and Dad" Harry asked hopefully  
  
" Yeah your mum was my best friend ." she finished  
  
"Sorry to be rude but who are you ." Harry asked   
  
"Harry this is Heather Grimm she was our friend back at Hogwarts , and my girlfriend in 7th year , but she moved away after graudation. "  
  
" Yeah I moved to France ." she then looked to Sirius."Where are your guys seats ?"  
  
" Luxury box number 12" Sirius said proudly.  
  
" Whats the odds of that , me too, we better hurry up if we want to see them get called out . " They all set off to the elevators . Harry wished that they had evelators a Hogwarts . When they got there there wern't many people in there but Fudge and some minstry members. Harry sat in between Sirius and Hermione , Ron sat next to Hermione , and Heather on the other side of Sirius.  
  
Sirius leaned over and whispered in Harrys ear "I didn't say anything back at the tent but the Falcons are mine and James favorite team since we were little , you should have see my room." He and Harry laughed.  
  
" Nice catch you got there mate ." Harry said nodding towards Heather .  
  
Sirius was about to say something but The anouncer voice boomed and said And now the Chuldey Cannons . Cannons shot cannon balls in to the air when they got high in the air it would explode and a member of the team would come out on there brooms. The anouncer yelled there names out as there cannon ball expoded.: Seeker Jacob Ryan , Chaser Tim Green , Beater Dave Loyer , Chaser Kevin Brown , Beater Bob Wright , Chaser Zack Smith , and Keeper Josh Yoder.   
  
" And Now the Falmouth Falcons . Seven Falcons flew out on to the feld and begain to circle the center of the feild with brooms in their claws ." Seeker Robby Grof ,and one of the Falcons turned into a human and landed on the broom , Chaser Warrick Vick , Beatter Kevin Morgan , Chaser Michel Dunn , Beater Quincy Johnson , Chaser Kelly Smart , and Beater Ricky Smith , and Keeper Oliver Wood . and at the Last name Harry ,Hermione , and Ron all looked at each other. "They must of just signed him." Ron told Harry .   
  
The teams lined up on the felied and the Ref. was going over the rules and harry was trying to listen but something cought his ear "New this September the Lighting Bolt The new State of the art racing broom and the NQL will sponser it by every team will have nothing but them . Look for them at any Qulity Qudditch supplies near you!" Harry Looked over to Sirius and he smiled .   
  
Harry reminded him so much of James that it hurt . The ref. Started Her Count down "3-2-1 " and blew her whistle. And they were off . Vick got the Quffel and zoomed down the feld . Harry didn't pay any attenion to the Chasers He just kept his eyes open for the snitch   
  
Harry spotted it it was down by the bench of the Cannons side . He looked up to see if any of the seekers saw it and neither of them did " Come one its right there by the Benches but it was pointless they couldn't hear him . So Harry sat down . In about five more min. Harry Had seen the snitch 3 times but neither seeker had. He heard the Anouncer say the score was 140-0. Harry was excited his team was up .  
  
Then He saw it it was right next to the Cannons Goal hoops . He looked over and saw the two seekers flying to the goals but so were the chasers Falcons had the Quffeland were going to score but Grof tried to get through one of the Hoops to get to the Snitch faster and blocked the goal that would have gave his team 150 and then the Cannons seeker swoped down and cought the snitch and gave the cannons the win . Harry was shocked but happy it was a very good ending . As people were fileing out a tall Black man came up to Harry . " Hi , I am Larry Walker the scout for the Falcons and you spoted the Snitched 4 times before ours did once . We run a little mini camp in the summer , and I would like to ask if you want to come , so we can see if flying skills are as good as eyes."   
  
" Don't worry they are ." Sirius butted in .The guy gave him a side ways glance ."  
  
" We will contact you this year . " and He walked away and Harry looked at Sirius .   
  
"What?" He asked Harry 


End file.
